Les vampires de sang
by Marionnette0116
Summary: Le jour de ses 15 ans, Harry commence à avoir des symptômes étranges qu'il ne s'explique pas. Mais que lui arrive-t-il bon sang?
1. Prologue

**Les vampires de sang**

Une jeune fille aux cheveux noir nuit, et aux reflets rouge-sang, qui lui arrivaient jusqu'au bas du dos, d'environ 15 ans marchait dans une rue sombre, et délabrée en plein cœur de Londres dormant, vers minuit, d'une manière que l'on pouvait qualifier de aristocrate.

Elle s'approcha d'une maison blanche cassée, dissimulée dans une ruelle encore plus sombre, elle toqua trois fois, à une porte en bois, qui menaçait de tombait en ruine et attendis environ 5 minutes, pour qu'enfin quelqu'un vienne lui ouvrir. Une veille dame, aux cheveux blanc, tirant sur le gris, et courbée, d'une manière à faire penser qu'elle allait s'écrouler à chaque pas, et son visage ridé faisait penser à une carte routière, vient lui ouvrir. Elles se regardèrent environ 2 minutes dans le blanc des yeux, puis la veille dame la fit entrer, en ouvrant lentement la porte, si lentement que ça en devenait frustrant. Toutes personnes passant à coté de cette maison aurait eut l'impression que la maison était vide de vie, depuis si longtemps, qu'au moindre coup de vent la ferait s'écrouler.

Dix minutes plus tard la jeune fille ressortit accompagnée d'un jeune homme qui était plus âgé qu'elle, de 5-7 ans, il avait la même chevelure qu'elle, mais en beaucoup plus court, ses cheveux lui arrivait au niveau du cou, il les avait attachés en une queue de cheval. Ils longèrent la rue, dans l'autre sens, et prirent différents rue, plus ou moins fréquenté, jusqu'au moment où ils arrivèrent à proximité d'un parc. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant celui-ci, puis y rentrèrent quand un jeune homme blond platine les rejoignit, ils s'entre regardèrent, un petit instant, et avancèrent vers le milieu du parc, en traversant la forêt de celui-ci, et sans passer par les chemins habituels, quand ils arrivèrent enfin au milieu du parc ils disparurent aux yeux du monde.

Une heure juste avant le levé du soleil, ils réapparurent exactement au même endroit, mais à la différence près, que l'on pouvait voir des canines sortir de leur bouche, tachées de sang comme aux coins de leurs lèvres rougeoyante.

Ils sortirent du parc, tout aussi silencieusement qu'ils y étaient rentrés, et se séparèrent en deux groupes la jeune fille et le jeune homme blond d'un coté et le plus vieux de l'autre, après un petit signe de la main.

* * *

Un peu plus loin, dans une maison un jeune homme aux cheveux de jais indisciplinés, qui lui tombait sur les yeux, cachant ainsi sa cicatrice sur son front, lisait un livre tranquillement dans sa petite chambre, au premier étage d'une modeste maison. Soudain une faim inimaginable lui tordit les entrailles, il sorti de sa chambre le plus calmement possible, pour ne point réveiller sa famille, qui se composait de trois personnes, son oncle, sa tante et son cousin. Mais comme depuis une semaine déjà, quand il ouvrit le frigo, et de retrouva devant la nourriture que celui-ci contenait, il eut envie de vomir tout son estomac, rien qu'à l'idée de les manger. Pourtant une odeur délicieuse venant titillait ses narines, mais ne sachant point d'où elle venait, et ayant fait tous les placards de la cuisines, il du se résoudre à remonter dans sa chambre pour continuer à lire, ou à dormir s'il y arrivait enfin.

Et comme il le supposa, il s'allongea dans son lit, sans la moindre envie de dormir, il continua donc son livre, qui était en fait son livre de métamorphose de sa troisième année. Ces insomnies qui le poursuivaient depuis aussi une semaine, c'est-à-dire le jour de ses 15 ans, lui était bien utile pour rattraper tous les cours qu'il n'avait pas totalement suivis. Bientôt il deviendrait aussi intelligent qu'Hermione, s'il continuait comme ça.

Quand le jour se leva, il n'avait plus faim, mais il avait terriblement mal au ventre, même si cela diminuait au fil du temps, peu à peu. Il se demanda si il ne fallait pas qu'il écrive à quelqu'un à ce sujet, mais ne voulant dérangeait personne, il n'écrivit donc à personne. Et il descendit dans la cuisine faire le petit déjeuner pour sa famille, avant qu'elle ne se lève, sans ressentir aucune fatigue du à ses insomnies. Il venait de finir de préparer, que son oncle et sa tante descendaient les escaliers pour mettre les pieds sous la table, et attendre impatiemment qu'Harry leur serve le petit déjeuner. Son cousin, Dudley, arriva 20 bonnes minutes après ses parents. Harry du réchauffer les pancakes, sous les jérémiades de Dudley se plaignant qu'ils étaient bien trop froid pour lui.

Une semaine passa sans qu'il n'écrive à personne, mais quand il commença à sentir que sa faim augmentait considérablement au fils du temps, avec un mal de ventre qui apparaissait petit à petit, il se décida enfin d'écrire à sa meilleure amie, qui était encore plus intelligente que lui, et qui avait accès à d'autre livre que lui, lui coincé dans cette maison.

_Cher Hermione_

_ Est-ce que ça va ? Moi, je dois t'avouer que ça ne va pas vraiment ces temps-ci, et ce n'est qu'à cause de ma très chère famille, qui m'a recueilli si gentiment. Je ne t'en ai pas parlé plutôt pour ne pas t'inquiéter, bien que ça ait du faire l'effet inverse puisque je n'ai pas donné de nouvelle depuis un moment, et je m'excuse pour cela._

_ Mais je pense que ce que je vais te dire va t'inquiéter encore plus, et je m'en excuse d'avance, cela va faire depuis le jour de mes 15 ans, que la nuit je n'arrive plus à dormir, et que je meurs pratiquement de faim, sans pour autant pouvoir manger quoi que ce soit. Et aussi, depuis quelques jours maintenant un mal de ventre accompagne mes faims et insomnies. Mais par contre pendant la journée, je ne mes sens pas fatigué, je peux manger ce que je veux, et je n'ai point mal au ventre._

_ Je me demandais, comme tu as accès à plus de livre que moi, sinon je ne t'aurais pas déranger pour ça, si tu pouvais faire des recherches sur ce que j'ai, et aussi parce que tu as la plus intelligente de nous trois. Mais si tu n'as pas le temps ce n'est pas grave, je ferais des recherches à la bibliothèque de Poudlard._

_ J'espère de ne pas t'avoir trop embêté, et j'espère aussi que tu vas bien, comme Ron… D'ailleurs tu as eu de ses nouvelles ?_

_Harry _xxx

Harry relut sa lettre avant de la donna à Hedwige, pour qu'elle puisse la donner le plus rapidement possible à Hermione. Quand sa chouette fut hors de vue, Harry se dirigea là où le roi n'allait pas seul, et en profita pour prendre une douche. Puis il se lava les dents, mais quand il approcha la brosse à dent, de ses dents, il remarque quelque chose d'anormal. Quelque chose qui ne devrait pas être là, bah oui, même s'il était sorcier, il n'a jamais des gens se promener avec de longues canines bien blanche, non ? Il sursauta à cette constatation, il avait des canines, comme… Ah ! Il ne voulait même pas y penser, être un vampire… il n'était pas déjà assez bizarre, comme ça. Il avait survécu au sortilège de la mort, c'était déjà amplement suffisant, il n'avait pas besoin d'autre chose. Non, ce n'était pas possible qu'il soit un vampire.

Deux jours plus tard, il reçut une lettre de Dumbledore, qu'il eut du mal à récupérer, son oncle ne voulant pas voir un seul hibou, avait chassé à coup de balai le pauvre animal. Mais finalement, il réussit, de justesse, à récupérer cette lettre. Il fut surpris d'apprendre que Dumbledore allait envoyait deux personnes venir le chercher, dans trois jours pour l'emmener à Poudlard. Mais pourquoi Dumbledore voulait qu'il vienne à l'école, pas qu'il s'en plaigne, quitter cette maison c'était tout ce qu'il voulait, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se le demander. Et qu'est-ce cet examen, qu'il parlait, pourquoi Mme Pomfresh se devait de lui faire des examens ? Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

Plus les jours passaient plus il avait faim la nuit, mais son mal de ventre disparaissait de nouveau, et plus ses canines grandissaient pendant la nuit, et pour devenir moins longue le jour, mais elles restaient toujours apparentes. Il devait alors ce concentré quelques secondes pour les faire « rentrer ».

La veille du jour où il devait aller à Poudlard, Hedwige revint avec une réponse d'Hermione, mais cette fois Hedwige passa inaperçu aux yeux de son oncle, et n'eut donc aucun mal à récupérer la lettre.

_Cher Harry_

_ Je vais bien, tu nous as vraiment inquiété Ron et moi, en ne donnant pas de nouvelles, bien que j'aurais préférer avoir des nouvelles de toi bonne, je suis heureuse que tu nous écrives enfin._

_ Et oui, je suis avec Ron dans la maison de Sirius, apparemment Dumbledore aurait créé un ordre et c'est ici dans cette maison que je trouve le QG de l'organisation. _

_ J'ai donc fait des recherches sur tes symptômes en m'aidant de la bibliothèque de Sirius, et en demandant à Dumbledore. Ne le dis à personne, mais il m'a regardé bizarrement quand je lui ai décrit tes symptômes, une lueur étrange est apparu dans son regard. Puis il a réfléchit quelques instants avant de me dire de ne pas en parler à Sirius. Je me suis demandé pourquoi, mais je te conseille dans parler donc à Sirius, parce que la tête de Dumbledore ne me dis rien qui vaille. Je sais que ce que je te dis doit te surprendre, moi, l'élève modèle, mais vous avez du déteindre sur moi, toi et Ron._

C'est pour ça qu'ils viennent me chercher, pensa Harry, je ne pense pas qu'il y aura Sirius, il faut que je trouve un moyen de le contacter sans que Dumbledore le sache.

Sur ce, il continua la lecture de la lettre.

_ Dans les livres que j'ai trouvés sur le chemin de Traverse, et dans la bibliothèque, peu parlent de tes symptômes, je n'en ai pas trouvé dans les boutiques du chemin de Traverse, mais j'en ai trouvé quatre dans chez Sirius. Ils disent que cela se transmet de parents à enfants, il suffit qu'un de tes parents les ait déjà eut pour que tu les ais, je pense que c'est donc ton père parce que sinon, ta tante serait aussi une sorcière, ou du moins une créature magique. Donc ton père, on va dire, a eut ces symptôme et ce n'est pas ça qui l'a tué, donc ce n'est pas mauvais signe..._

_ Un autre livre parle de ces symptômes, il parait qu'ils sont du à une transformation du corps, mais je n'ai pas réussi à savoir laquelle, tout ce que j'ai réussi à savoir c'est que apparemment ça a changé totalement la vie des gens atteint..._

_ Ils disent que toutes personnes ayant eut ce symptôme ne doivent pas révéler en quoi ils se sont transformés, ce serait dangereux apparemment. J'ai quand même réussi à savoir que apparemment ça serait en une créature assez puissante, car si quelqu'un énervait une personne qui a eut ces symptômes, il ne le faisait plus jamais de sa vie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quelque a du les traumatisé. T'imagine tu pourras traumatiser les Serpentards... Faut vraiment que vous arrêtiez de déteindre sur moi._

_ Je sais que cela ne rassure sûrement pas, mais je me sentais obligée te de le dire, comme ça tu seras préparé, et tu peux dédramatiser la situation en pensant aux Serpentards, tremblant de peur._

_ Dumbledore m'a enfin dit qu'il connaissait une personne qui avait eu ces symptômes, mais elle se contrôlait très bien, sauf quand elle était en colère, et c'était assez étonnant au vue de son caractère dispersé..._

_Si j'ai d'autres informations je te les envoie, dès que possible..._

_Prend soin de toi,_

_Hermione _xxx

Harry soupira, il savait maintenant qu'il se transformait en quelque chose de puissant, et peut-être traumatisant, qui ne contrôlerais plus sa magie, quand il sera en colère, mais ça ne lui disait pas en quoi il se transformé ? L'idée, de nouveau qu'il soit un vampire lui retraversa le cerveau, mais il l'envoya, bien loin, pour la ranger au fond d'u tiroir à double tour. Parce que, soyons logique, on se transformait en vampire, après avoir été mordu, et pas autrement, non ? Donc ça ne pouvait pas être possible.

C'est un Harry dans ses pensées qui commença à ressembler toutes ses affaires pour le lendemain. S'il n'avait pas été autant dans ses pensées, peut-être aurait-il remarqué deux paires d'yeux le regarder par sa fenêtre, à peine cachaient par un buisson. C'était une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs nuit, et aux reflets rouge sang, accompagné par un blond platine. Elle, elle regardait la fenêtre d'un air amusé, et d'un sourire hypocrite. Par contre, lui, il la regardait d'un air doux, et rêveur, qui se voyait même à travers son masque d'aristocrate.

Le lendemain, les deux jeunes gens regardaient toujours la fenêtre, mais ils partirent, quand ils virent deux hommes arrivaient sur leur droite, un roux, et un blond avec des cernes sous les yeux, comme un panda...

* * *

Alors voili, voilà, je republie les vampires de sang, ils ne vous avez pas manqué avouez le...

Bon, sinon j'espère que cette fois-ci j'irai jusqu'au bout, mais je préviens des maintenant si je vois que vraiment personne ne suit cette histoire, ou ne l'aime, je suis désolé pour les personnes qui voudrait que je continue, mais je n'aurais pas le courage. Sauf si peut-être vous mettez assez de commentaires gentils à son sujet.


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 : L'Explication

Harry finissait de préparer ses affaires, quand il entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte. Il se leva calmement pour aller ouvrir, mais fut arrêter par son oncle, qui lui interdisait de faire rentrer ces « monstres », comme il disait. Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder dans les yeux, le temps qu'Harry se souvienne de la réaction de son oncle, quand il lui avait annoncé que des sorciers allaient venir le chercher.

Flash Back :

Harry venait de finir de lire la lettre de Dumbledore, quand son oncle entra furax dans la pièce qu'Harry est réussi à avoir la lettre. Il s'approcha de lui, et lui arracha cette malheureuse lettre, qui n'avait rien demandé. Heureusement que le hibou était déjà parti, pensa Harry.

Son oncle, pendant ce temps là lisait la lettre, et son visage grassouillet devenait de plus en plus pâle au fur à mesure qu'il comprenait les mots qu'il lisait. Il relava la tête d'une lenteur alarmante, fusilla Harry du regard, avant de le prendre par le T-shirt, et lui cracha au visage, qu'il ne voulait pas voir ces monstres ne mettre que serait-ce un orteil dans sa si majestueuse demeure. Harry ne put qu'acquiescer, de peur qu'un seul mot de travers, lui fasse se prendre un coup.

Quand son oncle le lâcha enfin, Harry commença de suite à préparer ses affaires, et décida de laisser aucun d'objet qui ferait un minimum penser à la sorcellerie à son oncle s'il le trouvait, au vue de sa colère il pourrait bien de décider de tout détruire.

Fin du Flash Back 

Quand Harry sorti enfin de ses pensées, il vit son oncle repartir vers sa chambre, et alla vite chercher ses toutes affaires pour que l'on ne se demande pas pourquoi il ne voulait pas que les sorciers entre chez lui. Dès que cela fut fait, il descendit les marches quatre à quatre, en essayant de ne pas tomber, pour ne pas alerter sa famille. Arrivé en bas des escaliers, il jeta un coup de d'œil au salon, où son cousin et sa tante regardait la télé, sans lui prêter la moindre attention.

Il enfila vite fait son manteau et ses chaussures, avant d'enfin ouvrir la porte aux nouveaux arrivants. Devant lui se tenait Arthur Weasley, le père de son meilleur ami, Ron, et Rémus Lupin, le meilleur ami de ses défunts parents, et ancien professeur de défense contre les forces su mal. Il sera la main de M. Weasley tout en essayant de l'empêcher de rentrer, lui qui voulait voir une maison moldue de l'intérieur.

- Harry, laisse-moi entrer, il faut bien qu'on dise bonjour à ta famille, déclara M. Weasley.

-Ils ne sont pas là, aujourd'hui, ça ne sert à rien de s'attarder, on peut partir maintenant j'ai mes affaires, ici, elles sont déjà toutes prêtes, baragouina Harry.

-Si tu le dis, bougonna M. Weasley

Puis Harry se tourna vers le professeur, mais quand il croisa les yeux de l'autre, Harry eut un moment de recule, cela ne sembla pas étonner outre mesure Rémus, par contre M. Weasley le regarda d'un drôle d'air, mais en voyant la non réaction de Rémus, il haussa les épaules.

-Harry, comment vas-tu ? Demanda Remus en lui faisant un sourire rassurant, et en lui prenant sa valise sous le regard apeuré d'Harry, qui ne comprenait plus son comportement.

-Bien, et vous professeur ? Répondit Harry, en essayant d'être le plus naturel possible, et sans bégayer

-Je vais bien, mais je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler professeur et de me vouvoyer, Harry. Appelle-moi Remus et tutoie-moi, d'accord ? Dit Remus, en parlant toujours avec son sourire, qui réussissait à le rassurer malgré tout.

-Je vais essayer, dit-il, en commençant à marcher, pour aller à Kings Cross, vite suivit des deux adultes.

M. Weasley observait toujours le comportement d'Harry, déjà qu'il se demandait pourquoi Dumbledore voulait que Harry vienne à Poudlard. Mais là son comportement était de plus en plus bizarre, pourquoi Harry semblait avoir peur de Rémus, ils s'étaient toujours bien entendu, non ? Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé entre eux deux pour que leur relation devienne si tendu ?

Arrivé dans un coin discret du lotissement Rémus demanda à M. Weasley de tenir le bras d'Harry, et le sien pour pouvoir transplaner, à la gare. Ils arrivèrent directement sur la voie 93/4, Rémus redonna sa valise à Harry, pour qu'il puisse monter dans le train. M. Weasley parti assez vite après leur arrivé sur la voie, il devait retourner travailler. Dès qu'il faut partit, Rémus attrapa le bras d'Harry, avant de mettre ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Harry, je sais que tout ce qui se passe c'est temps ci te dépasse, mais ton père est aussi passé par là. Il m'a dit en quoi il s'est transformé, mais il m'a fait faire un pacte, pour que je ne puisse le dire à personne, il n'y a que ce qui ont subi cette transformation qui peuvent en parler, commença Rémus. Alors je crois que si tu veux des informations supplémentaires, tu peux demander à Sirius, car lui aussi à subi cette transformation. Et Sirius m'a laissé un message pour toi aussi, « ne dit rien à personne, sauf à ceux à qui tu a pleinement confiance mais fait leur faire ce pacte, et surtout ne le dis pas à Dumbledore ». Rémus lui tendit un parchemin, à la fin de sa tirade, en lui expliquant que c'était le fameux pacte.

Harry monta enfin dans le train après un dernier au revoir à Rémus, et alla s'asseoir dans un des nombreux compartiments vides du train. Une fois sa valise rangée, il s'assit sur une des banquettes confortables du compartiment, près de la fenêtre pour faire un somme.

Au milieu du voyage il se réveilla en sursaut en sentant une main le secouer doucement, en une voix l'appeler doucement. Quand il ouvrit les yeux il fit un bon de 4 mètres, surprit de voir une jeune fille devant lui. Remit de sa surprise il prit le temps de la détailler. Ses cheveux étaient presque plus noirs que les siens si c'était possible, mais avait par endroit quelques reflets rouge sang, ses yeux noisette pétillaient de malice, et son sourire reflétait, comme ses yeux, la malice qui l'habitait. Elle portait un haut noir, avec loup qui criait à la lune, avec un humain à coté de lui, elle avait mis au dessus de son T-shirt une veste en jeans, de la même couleur de sa mini-jupe. Avec sa jupe elle portait un leggins noire, qui rentrait dans ses botes noires aussi.

La main qui se présenta dans son champ de vision le sorti de ses pensées, il relava la tête pour voir que c'était la jeune fille qui lui tendait la main. Il l'a pris lentement ne sachant toujours pas qui elle était.

-Bonjour, moi c'est Amélie Durand, commença-t-elle, doucement comme pour ne pas l'effrayer.

-Euh... Salut... Moi, c'est Harry Potter, dit-il en lâchant la main d'Amélie

-Harry, enfin je peux t'appeler par Harry, ça ne te dérange pas ? Et appelle-moi Amélie, d'accord ?

-Euh... Oui, si tu veux.

-Cool, ça va être plus simple pour communiquez, parce que je dois t'avouer je déteste appeler les gens par leur nom de famille. Je pense que tu te demandes ce que je fais là, j'ai raison ?

-Oui, un peu, je pensais être seul dans le train.

-Et bien, non tu ne seras pas seul durant ce voyage. J'ai eu du mal à trouver où tu étais ce train est tellement grand… Mais bon ce n'est pas le sujet, je suis ici, parce que Dumbledore sait que j'ai eu les mêmes symptômes que toi, lors de mes 15 ans, mais je ne lui ai pas dit en quoi je me suis transformé. Et tu dois me promettre que tu ne diras jamais à Dumbledore en quoi on se transforme ?

-Tu es dois être la troisième personne qui me le dis, alors je crois que je ne vais rien lui dire. Mais vous me faites peur en me disant toujours ça.

-Je sais mais Dumbledore n'est pas celui que tu crois, s'il le découvre il va vouloir se servir de toi, et de tous les gens de notre espèce.

-Punaise tu me fais de plus en plus peur là…

-Est-ce que tu aurais déjà une idée en quoi on se transforme, dit Amélie en regardant attentivement la bouche d'Harry, bizarre, murmura-t-elle.

-Une idée met passé par la tête, mais ce n'est pas possible, on ne peut pas se transformer en vampire, sauf si on se fait mordre par l'un deux, non ?

-Putain, tu es intelligent pourtant mon cousin avait dit que tu étais un naïf… Bah, à y réfléchir, si tu as naïf, puisque tu pense qu'on ne peut se transformer en vampire que par morsure. Mais naïf n'empêche pas d'être intelligent, réfléchit Amélie. Mais pour répondre à ta question, si on peut se transformer en vampire grâce au gène, et pas que grâce aux morsures.

-Je ne te suis plus là, il y a plusieurs sortes de vampires ?

-Oui, c'est ça. Il y a les vampires par morsure, qui sont ceux que tu connais, et qui sont stérile, et il y a les vampires de sang, qui naissent vampire, mais leur héritage magique ne se réveille que le jour de leurs 15 ans, et ils ne sont donc pas stériles.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça va me servir de savoir s'ils sont stériles ou pas, mais merci. Et j'ai une autre question, je peux te la poser ?

-Bien sur je suis là pour ça, mais ne t'attend pas à que je sois serviable tous les jours comme ça, aujourd'hui c'est particulier, c'est mon jour de bonté.

-Euh, ok, mais j'ai mal au ventre parfois c'est normal, et mes insomnie, et ma faim insoutenable la nuit, c'est aussi normal ?

-Oui, pour le mal au ventre c'est normal, il faut juste attendre que ça passe, c'est ton corps qui change et qui doit s'habituer à ton héritage, et ça peut durer entre 4 semaines minimum, et 8 semaines maximum, sinon c'est qu'il y a un problème. Après pour tes insomnies, c'est aussi normal un vampire ça ne dort pas, donc tu ne pourras plus dormir de ta vie, sauf dans certains cas particuliers. Et pour ta faim, c'est juste que tu as envie de boire du sang, mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous les vampires de sang on n'a pas besoin d'en boire tous les jours, juste une fois par semaines. Parce que contrairement, aux vampires par morsure, on a encore du sang à l'intérieur de nous. Le sang est comme une gourmandise… C'est horrible dit comme ça, lâcha-t-elle d'une traite.

-Oui, un peu… Et on ne craint pas la lumière ? Et on peut mordre même les animaux ? demanda Harry, en se rappelant de sa première année.

-Non, nous on ne craint pas la lumière, par contre les vampires par morsure eux doivent prendre une potion pour ne pas la craindre. Et oui, on peut mordre tous ce qui a du sang, même si souvent le gout du sang des sorciers est meilleur. Mais ce qui est encore plus meilleur c'est le sang de ton Calice.

-Le sang de mon Calice ? C'est quoi un Calice ?

-Un Calice ? C'est comme une âme sœur, pour la reconnaitre les vampires utilisent leur odorat, et souvent le calice sent une odeur qu'on aime particulièrement. Une fois qu'on l'a trouvé, et marqué on ne peut plus boire le sang de quelqu'un autre, sous peine de trouver le sang infect. Pour un vampire de sang ce n'est pas rare de trouver son calice, car même s'il meurt il se réincarne en quelqu'un d'autre, mais une fois trouver et marqué elle ne se réincarnera plus, et le vampire meurt si son calice meurt, par contre l'inverse est faux.

-Et tu connais d'autres vampires de sang ?

-Oui, en Angleterre, il y a trois grandes familles, les Potter, dont tu es le seul descendant, les Zabini, dont Blaise Zabini, et les Blacks, dont Sirius Black, Draco Malfoy, et moi.

-Tu es une Black ?

-Oui, mais je n'en suis pas fière, ma mère est une cinglée, je n'ai même pas gardé mon vrai nom de famille, tellement il me dégouttait.

-Et est-ce que je peux te demander comment tu t'appelle en réalité ?

-Oui, oui, bien sur, dit-elle en s'enfonçant dans le fauteuil, je suis Amélie, Amélie Lestrange, fille d'une cinglée et d'un cinglé, au service d'un cinglé.

-Je… je suis surpris, tu ne lui ressemble pas, ni niveau physique, ni niveau caractère…

-Merci, ça me touche beaucoup que tu me dises ça.

Juste au moment où Amélie fini sa phrase, le train s'arrêta, les deux adolescents descendirent avec leur affaire, et attendirent que la calèche arrive. Quand elle arriva enfin, ils montèrent dedans, et continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien, Harry promettant de ne jamais jugé Amélie, par rapport à sa famille, même si elle se retrouvait à Serpentard.

-Hum, si tu ne nous fais pas trop de coup bas, à moi et mes amis, alors oui, dit-il en serrant la main d'Amélie pour la deuxième fois de la journée, à la fin de leur conversation.

-Super, je crois qu'on devenir de bon amis toi et moi, dans mes bons jours parce que dans les mauvais… Je rigole, dit-elle en voyant la tête déconfite de son maintenant ami.

Après cette discussion le silence fut, jusqu'à que la calèche arrive au château, et que les deux jeunes gens descendirent de la calèche.

* * *

Je suis heureuse que cette histoire plaise à certain de vous, et aussi de voir qu'elle avait manqué à certain d'entre vous, je vous remercie pour cela.

Réponse aux reviews anonymes:

**Julia13verseau: **Désolé de t'avoir fait de faux espoirs, mais j'ai décidé de reprendre l'histoire, pour la modifié sur quelques points, et la rendre un peu plus compréhensible, parce que des fois mon imaginations part un peu en cacahouète, et plus personne ne comprend ce que j'écris.

**lucie227 :** Merci pour ta review, elle me fait très plaisir, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi.

**Stef :** J'espère que la suite te plaira…


	3. Chapitre 2

Bonjour tout le monde, merci encore pour tous les reviews que j'ai reçu, j'espère que je ne vous décevrez pas avec les prochains chapitres, et n'hésitais pas à me dire si vous remarquez des fautes d'orthographes, pour que je puisse les enlever, et que ce soit plus commode à lire…

J'essaye le plus possible répondre à vos reviews, et pour les anonymes je n'ai pas vraiment d'autres choix que de vous répondre là. J

Réponses au reviews anonyme :

**Guest :** Je vais publier assez vite les premiers chapitres normalement, sauf si comme là j'avais autre chose de prévu. Mais après avoir fini de remanier les premiers chapitres je pense que je vais essayer de publier une fois par semaines, deux si vraiment j'ai l'inspiration qui vient. Et est-ce que Harry va bientôt rencontrer Drago ? Peut-être ou peut-être pas…

**Fan :** J'espère que la suite va aussi te donner envie de lire cette histoire jusqu'au bout, et merci pour ta review.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : L'arrivée à Poudlard

Quand ils furent arrivés au château Amélie et Harry, il faisait déjà nuit, on ne distinguait le château que grâce à la lumière qui provenait des deux grandes portes ouvertes. Derrière celles-ci se tenait Dumbledore, qui dès qu'ils les vu s'approcha d'eux d'une marche rapide, et avec un si grand sourire que ça en devenait flippant.

-Bonjour, Harry ! Oh je vois que vous êtes déjà ici, Mlle Durand, je ne vous attendez pas si tôt ! Vous avez déjà fait connaissance ? C'est bien. Vous avez déjà parlé de ce que tu as, Harry ?

-Oui, professeur nous avons déjà parlé de ça, mais je m'excuse platement mais comme vous le savez nous avons point le droit de vous dire quoi que se soit, même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui nous manque. Et je suis arrivé dès que j'ai pu, je ne pouvais pas laisser quelqu'un tout seul avec ces symptômes, j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas, fit Amélie avec un joli sourire hypocrite, qui montrait sa dentition parfaite.

-Ne vous en faites pas ma chère enfant, vous ne me dérangez pas le moins du monde. Et je sais bien que vous ne pouvez rien ire, votre frère m'a déjà expliqué cela. Mais Harry puis-je te parler en privé, cela fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu seul à seul.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Amélie, qui ne fit qu'hocher la tête, et quand il passa à coté d'elle il put entendre « fait attention, ne tombe pas dans ses pièges, reste toujours sur tes gardes ».

Quand Harry fut parti avec le directeur, Amélie se retrouva toute seule, se demandant ce qu'elle devait faire. Quand elle se décida à espionner les deux autres un elfe de maison apparut devant elle. Il lui attrapa son jeans, pour attirer l'attention de la jeune fille qui allait partir.

-Mlle Durand, le professeur m'a demandé de vous conduire aux appartements qu'il a fait préparer pour vous, fit l'elfe.

-Ah, euh... Oui, j'arrive, dit-elle en commençant à le suivre, mais dites-moi cher elfe, est-ce que ces appartement sont vers ceux de Harry ?

-Ceux d'Harry Potter ? Oui, ils sont à coté des votre, c'est , et M. votre frère qui ont soumis cette idée, pour que vous ne vous ennuyez pas trop toute seule, mais au début vos appartements n'était pas à coté Mlle, car le directeur veut séparer les filles et les garçons.

-Oh, et bien je devrais remercier mon frère et Severus, et dire à Dumbledore que je ne suis pas une pervers qui va violer les gens dans leur sommeil.

Le reste du chemin se fit dans le silence, Amélie regardait autour d'elle essayant de retenir le chemin, et aussi où étaient les toilettes, parce que si elle avait une envie pressante et qu'elle ne savait pas où étaient les toilettes… Amélie ferma les yeux à cette pensé humiliante pour elle.

Pendant ce temps Dumbledore avait accompagné à Harry à l'infirmerie, en lui expliquant que Pomfresh devait l'examinait pour voir s'il n'avait pas de complication à cause des symptômes. Et même si Harry ne vit pas le sourire de Dumbledore et ses yeux pétillants, il comprit facilement qu'il y avait aiguille sous roche.

Arrivé à l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh se précipita sur Harry, pour le faire assoir sur un des nombreux lits de la pièce. Mais quand Dumbledore voulut s'approcher, Pomfresh le fit sortir de l'infirmerie, pour être au calme pour faire les examens. Quand elle fut sur que le directeur soit sorti, elle se tourna vers Harry.

-Rémus m'a dit qu'il t'avait expliqué que ton père et Sirius avait eu les mêmes symptômes, et qu'il ne faut en parler que à des personnes de confiances… commença-t-elle.

-Et qu'il faut que je fasse attention à Dumbledore, et que les personnes au courant devront être soumis à un pacte, oui je sais, la coupa Harry.

-Je sais que c'est énervant d'entendre toujours la même chose, mais avec Dumbledore mieux vaut être trop prudent. Bon commençons ces examens, sinon il va se douter de quelque chose si je ne veux pas lui montrer les résultats… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont quand même être truqué pour certains, sinon autant tout lui avouer maintenant tu ne crois pas ?

-Oui, mais vous allez faire quoi ?

-Comme examens ? Tu verras bien, fit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Après avoir subi plusieurs examens, comme des prises de sang, quelques sorts de dépistages, et avaler des potions au gout douteux. Harry put enfin sortir de l'infirmerie, mais à peine sorti qu'il se fit accoster par Dumbledore, qui lui posa des questions sur ses symptômes, et ce qu'ont donné les résultats des examens. Harry essaya de répondre le plus vaguement possible, et essaya de se débarrasser du professeur qui commençait à devenir envahissant.

Quand Harry rentra dans ses appartements, que lui avait donné, et montré le directeur, il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer longuement. Il détailla ses nouveaux appartements, qu'il aurait jusqu'à la rentrée. Ils étaient assez spacieux, on rentrait dans un salon aux couleurs de Gryffondors, où il y avait deux portes, en plus de celle de l'entré. Celle de droite menait à une chambre, contenant un lit double, aux draps en soie rouge et une armoire en bois d'ébène où ses habits étaient déjà installés. Surement les elfes pensa-t-il. L'autre porte menait à des toilettes, et une douche, tout à fait normal. Revenu au salon, il eut la surprise de voir Amélie assis sur son canapé, qui faisait face à une cheminé. Harry s'assit à coté d'elle, et la regarda d'un air interrogateur.

-Quoi ? Je m'ennuyais, et j'ai vu que tu étais rentré, et comme tu n'as pas encore mis de mot de passe, je suis rentrée… Et puis je suis aussi venue te chercher pur aller manger, parce que je ne connais absolument pas ce charmant château, qui tout à l'heure m'amené, je ne sais pas trop, et j'ai du me fier au fantôme pour revenir ici.

-Donc tu ne sais pas où est la grande salle, l'endroit où on mange, et tu as faim ?

-Perspicace, on va manger donc ?

Et sur ces mots les deux adolescents allèrent manger. Quand ils arrivèrent à la grande salle, il n'y avait qu'une table de cinq couverts, où étaient déjà attablés le directeur et l'infirmière. Harry et Amélie s'installèrent en face d'eux, laissant la place au bout de la table libre. Ils mangèrent en silence, sans que la dernière place soit occupée de tout le repas.

De retour dans leurs appartements, ou plutôt dans ceux d'Harry, qu'Amélie avait décidé de squatter, ils se laissèrent tomber dans le canapé. Après un petit moment de silence, Harry prit la parole.

-C'est bizarre ce cinquième couvert, tu ne trouve pas ?

-C'était pour mon frère, mais il n'est pas sorti des ses appartements depuis qu'il est arrivé. C'était lui que j'essayais de trouver tout à l'heure quand les escaliers se sont amusés à me perdre.

-Ton frère, il vient étudier à Poudlard lui aussi ? Il a quel âge ?

-Etudié ? Non, il est trop âgé pour ça, il vient enseigner les Défenses contre les forces du mal, rigola-t-elle.

-Ah, tu ne lui dis pas ce que je viens de dire, hein ? Et je me disais, Draco est ton cousin, c'est donc un Black. Et vous êtes de la famille de Sirius ?

-Oui et oui, c'est le cousin de ma mère, et mes tantes, mais je ne l'ai jamais rencontré, puisqu'il a été renié de la famille, quand il était encore à Poudlard.

-Et aussi, pour mordre quelqu'un on va faire comment maintenant qu'on est ici ?

-On va transplaner pourquoi ? Dumbledore ne connait pas notre existence, et le ministre garde précieusement cette information pour lui, fière que lui, le sache et pas le directeur. Alors Dumbledore n'a pas mis le sort qui nous empêche de transplaner, mais heureusement ce sort est effectif à Askaban, sinon mes parents se seraient enfuis depuis longtemps, fit-elle pensive.

-Et, on y va quand ?

-Quand tu es prêt, dit-elle en se levant d'un coup, et c'est à toi de nous amener dehors, parce que j'y arrive toujours pas avec ce château. Et après on transplaner dans la forêt interdire, c'est parti mon kiki.

-Tu es sur que t'iras à Serpentard, toi ? dit-il en la rejoignant devant la porte, à laquelle il mit un mot de passe.

-Oui, mon cher sang-mêlé, je peux devenir aussi froide que mon cousin, ou aussi folle que ma première tante que je n'ai jamais rencontré, car elle s'est marié à un moldu, dit-elle en prenant un air froid, et aristocrate.

-Ok, on y va donc… Tu as un calice toi, en fait ? lui demanda-t-il pendant qu'ils marchaient.

-Surement quelque part mais je ne l'ai pas encore trouvé, et je ne suis pas pressé, j'aime être libre comme l'air, j'ai encore toute ma vie pour le trouver, par contre toi…

-Comment çà, moi j'ai quoi ? Il a quoi mon calice ? Tu le connais ?

-Qui sait ? Bon on est arrivé au hall, mon frère ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Bon tu ne t'inquiète pas il ne parle que quand ça lui semble important, en dehors de son travail. En fait il n'a accepté ce poste juste pour surveiller Dumby-chou, parce qu'il a peur qu'il fasse quelque chose à sa petite sœur chérie, lui souffla-t-elle, doucement. Mais pas assez apparemment, car dès qu'elle eut finit de parler une voix retenti derrière Harry.

-Je suis navré, ma très chère sœur, mais si je parle de toi à ce cher directeur, se serait pour lui demander l'autorisation de te tuer, ou de te torturer, mais comment je n'ai pas besoin de son autorisation je ne lui parlerais que pendant les réunions avec les autres professeurs et encore… Et Harry Potter ne croyais pas tout ce qu'elle dit, souvent elle ne raconte que des âneries.

La personne qui venait de parler était assez grande, et mince, elle avait les mêmes cheveux qu'Amélie à la différence qu'il les avait court. Ils se ressemblaient tellement qu'on aurait pu croire qu'ils étaient jumeaux, et non que frère et sœur. La personne n'était pas vraiment habillé comme les autres professeurs de Poudlard, il n'avait pas de cape, et portait un T-shirt et un slim qui moulaient parfaitement son corps, même si ça lui donnait un air un peu gay.

Voyant qu'Harry le regardait, il se tourna vers lui, avant de s'approcher de lui de la manière d'un félin partant en chasse, et se léchant les babines, sous le regard désabuser de sa sœur.

-Moi, c'est Julien Durand, je sens que l'on va bien s'entendre toi et moi cette année, dit-il en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Harry, pendant que l'autre prenait entre ses doigts sa tête.

Harry devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate sous le regard prédateur de son professeur. Mais avant que son frère n'est put faire un autre geste, Amélie s'interposa entre eux, en faisant remarquer qu'ils devraient partir avant qu'ils ne fassent remarquer, par le concierge ou sa chatte. Les trois personnes s'éloignèrent donc du château, et Harry resta le plus loin possible de son nouveau professeur. Et enfin arrivé dans la forêt interdite, Julien prit le bras des deux plus jeunes, rendant Harry de nouveau rouge comme une tomate, et transplanèrent.


	4. Chapitre 3

_Déjà je m'excuse pour le retard, mais je suis parti en vacances, et j'ai oublié ma clef USB, je n'ai donc pas pu mettre un nouveau chapitre._

_Et aussi en aout je pars en Italie, et je ne sais pas quand je reviens, donc je ne sais pas quand je publierais un prochain chapitre, j'essayerai d'en publier un autre avant la rentrée mais je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais. Mais je pense qu'après les vacances je posterais des chapitres plus régulièrement, toutes les 1 ou 2 semaines._

_Voilà c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire, bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 3:La chasse**

Les trois jeunes gens arrivèrent dans une forêt aussi sombre que la forêt interdite. Harry eut du mal à distinguer quoi que soit dans l'obscurité environnante, et poussa un cri de surprise quand Julien lui souffla à l'oreille de se concentrer pour que ses yeux s'habituent plus vite à l'obscurité. Il fit ce qu'il lui était conseillé sous les rires de Julien et Amélie, et commença à bouder, quand ils sentirent deux présences s'approcher d'eux. Les deux frères et sœur se tendirent, jusqu'à qu'ils reconnaissent les personnes qui se dirigeait vers eux. Julien jeta un coup d'œil vers sa sœur avant de lui faire signe qu'il partait rejoindre les deux autres.

Harry regarda Julien s'éloigner avant de se retourner vers Amélie, en lui lançant un regard interrogateur. Elle lui lança un sourire avant de lui prendre le poignet et le tirer derrière elle. Elle s'arrêta quand elle senti plusieurs présence, Harry s'étonna de son instinct qui lui disait que les présences qu'ils avaient croisées avant étaient des vampires, alors que celles-ci étaient des vampires.

-Harry ? Tu as déjà dragué des gens ? Lui demanda Amélie

-Quoi ? Bien sur que non, rougit Harry

-Et bah suit ton instinct, parce qu'il faut attirer des jeunes gens en dehors de leur bande.

-Mais commença ? Et pourquoi ça, en fait ?

-Tu verras, dit-elle

Devant lui Harry vit la chose la plus étrange de sa vie depuis son entrée dans le monde magique. Les cheveux d'Amélie se rallongèrent, jusqu'à ses reins, et devinrent encore plus foncé, et ses deux mèches, les plus courtes, de devant se colorèrent en roux. Ses yeux devinrent rouges, et ses canines poussèrent, tout comme ses ongles. Devant lui se trouvait une des plus belles créatures qu'il n'avait jamais vues.

Amélie se rapprocha de lui, et lui souffla de se laisser guidait par son instinct, de se laisser aller. Harry ferma les yeux, et quand il les rouvrit, il regarda ses mains où avait poussé ses ongles, il put s'admirer dans le miroir que lui tendit Amélie, ses canines avaient aussi poussé, mais pas ses cheveux, par contre des mèches rouges étaient apparu dans ses mèches indomptables, et en regardant ses yeux rouges il remarqua enfin qu'Amélie lui avait retiré ses lunettes et qu'il voyait tout de même distinctement tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui, et même mieux qu'avec ses lunettes.

Après un coup d'œil interrogateur vers Amélie, et lui expliqua que dans cette forme, il voyait mieux qu'un être humain normal, sans ses lunettes, mais dès qu'il quitterais cette forme, il aurait besoin de ses lunettes pour bien voir. Ils s'approchèrent alors, du groupe de jeune, qui bizarrement ne semblait voir ni leurs canines, ni leurs griffes, ni leurs yeux rouges.

Harry et Amélie venaient de finir de « manger », quand trois autres personnes arrivèrent, un blond, un mulâtre et un ressemblait à Amélie. Harry devina que c'était Julien, les deux autres lui disaient quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas quoi.

Le mulâtre avait donc la peau mate, et ses cheveux noirs avaient des mèches bleu sur le devant de sa tête. L'autre était, donc, blond, sa peau était pâle, si pâle que c'en était étrange, même pour un vampire, d'ailleurs. Il avait aussi deux mèches rousses, comme Amélie, et il avait une douce odeur qui l'attirait, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Harry était si concentré sur l'arrivé des autres, et sur ce que représentait les mèches de couleur qu'ils avaient dans les cheveux, et la signification de l'odeur, qu'il ne remarqua pas que le vampire blond s'était approché de lui, aussi silencieux qu'un chat. Celui ne regardait que le cou d'Harry, mais quand il allait l'attraper, Amélie l'arrêta d'une main :

-Je t'avais dit de manger, avant de venir ici, on peut savoir pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait cous' ? Siffla-t-elle.

-Putain, comment tu voulais que je mange quand mon calice est à coté ? Toi, tu n'as jamais connu ça, alors ne me juge pas, dit-il en se dégageant de la prise de sa cousine.

-Et bah, si tu veux lui faire peur, et le faire fuir, continue ainsi. Alors maintenant va manger, et ne revient que quand tu seras calmer.

Sur ces mots, le blond parti sous le regard surpris d'Harry qui n'avait pas compris un trait mot de la conversation, qui venait de se passer devant lui. Amélie le regarda, et en jetant un regard de travers aux deux autres garçons.

-Oh, Amélie, on ne peut pas le forcer à faire ce qu'il ne veut pas faire, et dit toi bien qu'on a essayé. Mais quand il a senti l'odeur d'Harry, il est devenue fou, tu le connais comme moi.

-Euh, quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?

-Je... Déjà, qu'est-ce que tu as compris ? demanda Amélie

-Que je suis le calice de l'autre vampire, c'est possible ça d'être calice entre vampire ?

-Je ne te l'avais pas dit ? Et bah, donc, le calice d'un vampire peut-être tout être humain, aussi bien un moldu qu'un sorcier, l'important c'est que le calice est une apparence humaine, donc ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne verras jamais un centaure avec un vampire, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Le vampire mate, et Julien firent semblant de vomir au moment où Amélie parla des centaures avec des vampires. Puis elle continua dans sa lancée en expliquant que le rôle du calice, comme quoi, quand un vampire rencontre son calice, et qu'il le mord au moins une fois, il ne peut plus que se nourrir du sang de son calice, etc.…

-Ah, ok. Donc ce vampire est… Enfin, je suis son calice ?

-Oui, et donc normalement si je ne me trompe pas, il est ton calice aussi.

-Ah ! Et en faite vous êtes qui ? demanda-t-il en se tourna vers le mulâtre.

-Tu n'as pas deviné Potty ? Ou le balafré ?

-Non, ce n'est pas vrai, le vampire qui vient de partir est… Malfoy ? Ton cousin ? Je suis le calice de la fouine ? s'écria-t-il en regardant Amélie, pendant qu'un sentiment de s'être fait avoir lui tordit les entrailles.

-Oui, c'est exactement ça, c'est que tu deviendrais intelligent Potty, fit une voix, la voix du vampire de tout à l'heure, la voix de Malfoy, à l'oreille d'Harry.

Harry sursauta, et se retourna vers le nouvel arrivant, toujours aussi beau… Attendant Harry, il faut que tu te calme, c'est Malfoy devant toi, ton ennemi, tu le déteste, alors pourquoi ressent tu cette pointe de tristesse quand tu dis ça ? Putain, tout ce mélange dans ma tête, je ne pouvais pas être un sorcier normal, ou non je sais un moldu, tout simplement, je n'aurais pas à supporté Voldy, Dumby et maintenant Malfoy, sa vie était vraiment de la merde.

-Oh, putain de merde, tu aurais pu éviter de me le confirmer la fouine, ça aurait été gentil, pour une fois, déclara Harry

-Oh, tu sais ça ne me plait pas non plus, commença-t-il, sous le regard sceptique de ses cousins, mais c'est la vie, il faudra donc si habitué, parce que on va être lié pour l'éternité.

-Merci, de me le rappeler, grogna le brun.

-Oh, mais de rien, vous pouvez nous laisser tranquille ? dit-il en se tournant vers les autres

-Ne faites pas trop de bêtise, dit Amélie en partant, suivi de son frère, et de Blaise, qu'Harry venait à peine de reconnaitre.

-Bien, maintenant que nous sommes seul, Harry, parlons de notre condition.

-Tu m'as appelé « Harry » là ?

-Et bas oui, c'est ton prénom il me semble, non ? A moins que tu te ne souvienne même plus de ton propre prénom…

-Je ne te permets pas de l'utiliser, nous sommes ennemis depuis nos onze, alors dit pourquoi maintenant tu m'appelle par mon prénom ?

-Harry, je pensais tout de même que tu étais plus intelligent que ça, notre situation a changé maintenant, nous ne sommes plus ennemis, mais calice.

-Je t'emmerde Malfoy, pour moi tu es… commença Harry

-Mon odeur ne t'attire pas ? Le coupa Drago, en se rapprochant d'Harry de manière féline.

-Ce… Ce n'est… pas la question, répondit un Harry rougissant.

-Oh, si c'est la question. Vas-tu pouvoir me provoquer comme avant, en sachant qu'une fois par semaine on se mordra mutuellement ?

-On n'est pas obligé de le faire, tant qu'on ne le fais jamais, s'écria Harry, heureux d'avoir coupé Malfoy. Mais il n'eut le temps de faire quoi que se soit, que Drago l'embrassa de force, et bizarrement, il sentait quelque chose coulé à l'intérieur de sa gorge. Quand il comprit ce que c'était, c'était déjà trop tard, Malfoy venait de lui faire boire de son sang, maintenant il ne pourra plus mordre, un autre que lui, mais il devait avouer que le sang de Malfoy était délicieux.

Malfoy le regarda d'un air supérieur, et déclara le plus simplement au monde, qu'ils se retrouveront ici la semaine prochaine, même heure.

-Et aussi Harry, maintenant que nous sommes obligé de se voir au moins une fois toutes les semaines, faisons une trêve, non ?

-Hum, je te déteste, tu m'oblige à faire ce que je ne veux pas, je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de t'en foutre une, et aussi pourquoi on doit se mordre qu'une fois par semaine, les vampires ne doivent pas se nourrir tous les soirs ?

-Les vampires par morsure, oui, mais pas nous. Les vampires par sang n'ont besoin que de se nourrir une fois par semaines au début de leur vie, puis après les morsures peuvent s'espacer. Mais bien sur tu peux boire tu sang tous les soirs si tu veux, mais si tu bois trop ta magie va s'exciter, et devenir incontrôlable.

-Tss, bon alors à la semaine prochaine, Malfoy.

-Appelle moi, par mon nom Harry, lui répondit-il, en insistant bien sur le Harry.


End file.
